Magular
is a burrowing, thorny devil-like kaiju that appeared on the Island. It was destroyed by the SSSP. A second one appeared on the Planet Hammer, only to be destroyed by Rei's Gomora. Subtitle: Stats *Length: 40 m *Weight: 25,000 t *Origin: Tatara Island History Ultraman A monstrous subterranean behemoth thriving in the Monster Lawless Zone, Magura kept to himself, only poking his head out on occasion to witness the colossal clashes between the island's inhabitants. Magular was first seen emerging from the ground during a fight between Red King and Chandora. Frightened off by Red King, he burrowed away again and later ran into Hayata and the Captain. The monster attacked and managed to injure Hayata by knocking him down a hill and causing him to lose the Beta Capsule, but was killed by grenades that the SSSP threw at it. Trivia *Magular is the third monster that was created from the Baragon suit, after Pagos and Neronga. *Magular's roar is a higher-pitch Baragon roar. *In some pictures, Magular and Red King are shown fighting Ultraman, although Magular never fought Ultraman. *Magular was originally planned to appear in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero in the same episode with Red King and Chandora (much like his original counterpart did,) but ultimately never appeared. *Magular shares the same subtitles as the monsters: Telesdon and Gudon. *Magular is the first non-''Ultra Q'' monster to not be killed by an Ultra. *Magular is the first kaiju to fall exclusively to the might of the Monster Fight Team, in this case, the Science Patrol. *Magular's makes a cameo appearence in Ultraman Taro's flashback to Red King in Ultraman's time in New Ultraman Retsuden in Episode 12. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Magular reappeared in the 1st episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. After Rei and the Pendragon's captain, Hyuga, escaped Dale's detonated explosions at a ZAP SPACY space station (using a spare fighter plane), a black hole came out of nowhere and sucked them both in, while the Pendragon was incapable of saving them. The black hole was really a wormhole that sent them crashing onto a desert planet much like Bolias. The first monster to appear was Gomess, alongside the monster Magular. The two battled, but it was seemingly one sided as Gomess was easily defeating Magular, until he tossed him aside and aimed for Rei and Hyuga. Rei summoned Gomora to due battle against Gomess, who could do little to save himself from Gomora's onslaughts, until Magular joined the fray. Even with two against one, Gomora easily knocked them around and destroyed Magular with the Super Oscillatory Wave, after stabbing him with his nasal horn. Trivia *In akin to his original creation, the Neronga Suit from the original Ultra Galaxy was reused for Magular's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Magular is seen battling Eleking, even though neither monster fought nor met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Magular reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with King Silvergon, King Goldras, King Gesura, Gomess, Alien Baltan, Zetton, Arigera, Twin Tail, Antlar, and Gudon to take on Ultraman. He was Ultraman's first kill. Ultraman flipped him over and let him crash to the ground and let him burst in to a fireball. Trivia *The Magular Suit from the Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Magular's appearance in the film. *This film marked the first actual confrontation between Ultraman and Magular as Ultraman never fought Magular in his original appearance. *Magular is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman X Magular appeared in Ultraman X as one of the Spark Dolls that were awakened by the Ultra Flare. In episode 1, he was seen attacking Paris, France. Powers and Abilities *Burrowing: Magular can burrow at moderate speeds. Magular Burrowing.png|Burrowing Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Magular reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a rare chance of getting Magular. Gallery Magsuit1.png|Magular vs Ultraman Ultraman vs Magular & Red King.jpg|Ultraman vs Red King & Magular Magsuit2.png|Magular and Red King vs Ultraman Magura_vs_Gomess.jpg|Magular vs Gomess in Ultra Galaxy NEO GommeyvsGomorvsMagur.png|Gomess and Magular fighting Gomora Magular.png Mlgr.png Magular movie.png Magula.png Magura Stage Show.jpg|Magular as he appeared in the Stage Show Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju